This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dynamic contrast MRI is being widely applied to studies of cancer imaging. Applications include characterization of lesions as benign or malignant and assessing therapeutic response. There is particular interest in the use of dynamic contrast enhanced (DCE) MRI for the early detection of response therapies that target angiogenesis in human subjects and animal models. Previously we had developed an interleaved backprojection (or radial) imaging technique that allows acquisition of a series of images with both high temporal and spatial resolutions (dynamic KWIC). More recently we have enhanced lesion visualization and diagnosis by creating color maps that represent various parameters of the contrast-enhancement kinetic model.